


Another Tuesday

by dustandroses



Series: Tuesday [2]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dino's POV, Frottage, M/M, Oz Free For All, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a month since Dino and O'Reily first clashed in the alley behind Carmine's bar. That's a good word for it. If by 'clashed' you mean Dino ended up rutting like a mad dog up against O'Reily's ass, until they both came in their fucking jeans. But that's not how Dino likes to think about it. Well, Dino doesn't like to think about it at all. The problem is, O'Reily might be planning some payback. So Dino had better watch his step.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hihielmo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hihielmo).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** Written for hihielmo , for the [Oz Free For All](http://oz-wishing-well.livejournal.com/2009/02/17/).  
>  Originally posted on June 29, 2009.  
> Much thanks to Trillingstar, who inspired not only the name of the bar, but the lovely neon lady that shakes her ass at Dino as he walks inside.

Dino watched as O’Reily slipped behind the wheel of his car. His fingers drummed on the steering wheel, tapping out a sharp, staccato pattern that gave lie to his seemingly blasé attitude as he studied his target. When the mick’s car peeled out of the parking lot, tires squealing, he took one last drag off his cigarette and flicked it out the window, not even noticing the shower of sparks that exploded as the cherry hit the car he was parked next to.  
  
He pulled out behind O’Reily, giving him plenty of room – he was in no hurry, he knew exactly where O’Reily was headed. He’d gotten the word last week to step up his campaign against the O’Reily Brothers, and he was going to do this right. There would be no hesitation, no doubts, no repeats of last months disaster behind that dump Carmine’s.  
  
Dino ground his teeth, the tension in his neck and shoulders twisting the muscles up until they ached as he struggled to fight off the memory of that night. Rutting up against Ryan O’Reily’s ass like some kind of faggot, coming in his own jeans as he felt O'Reily's come seep through denim onto his fingers, the shape of that bastard’s hard cock burned into his palm. He wiped his hand on his leg, unconsciously repeating the gesture he’d used a hundred times since that Tuesday night.  
  
“Cocksucking motherfucker. He’s gonna regret the day he first heard my name.” He fumbled a cigarette out of the pack on the dash as he sat at a red light and flicked his Zippo, taking a deep drag to help calm down. He studied the tail lights of O’Reily’s car as it sailed through the intersection a block ahead of him. He wasn’t worried. The asshole hadn’t changed his pattern any, despite the fact that he _knew_ Dino was tailing him every Tuesday. If he lost O’Reily’s car, he’d catch up with him at Carmine’s, just like he did every week.  
  
He snarled at the piece of shit heap ahead of him at the light. The prick didn’t even have the sense to change his habits once he knew he'd been tagged. It was like he didn’t think Dino was enough of a threat to even consider a bodyguard, or to start packing heat or anything. He sure as hell couldn’t be hiding anything in those jeans he wore. You could tell the bastard’s religion, those jeans were so tight. It was pure and simple disrespect – his way of saying he didn't consider Dino a threat. Well, he’d regret that move.  
  
The way O’Reily would stare at Dino each week from across the room, walking to and from the bar, a smirk on his smarmy mug, his fingers waving Dino to him with that “come and get me” gesture of his - he was just begging for trouble. And Dino was just the man to give it to him. As soon as Leo gave the nod, that bastard was his. He hated having his hands tied like this. If he had his way, O’Reily would have been dead the morning after that fucking awful night they’d faced off in that grimy alley out back of Carmine’s bar.  
  
But it wasn’t his decision. He did as he was ordered, for now. The day would come when he would be the one making the decisions, but until then, if Leo said it wasn’t time to get rid of the Irish bastard, Dino would have to wait. In the meantime, he entertained himself with all the different ways he could off the fucking prick when the time finally came. Too bad he could only kill him once.  
  
Before he knew it, he was at the bar. Dino cruised the crowded parking lot looking for a good spot. He no longer bothered trying to hide his car in a back corner; the bastard knew he was there. He might as well park where he’d have easy access to his car in case he needed to leave in a hurry – say, if O’Reily just happened to suffer a fatal throat slitting, falling on broken glass while chasing some sleazy cunt. He grinned at the image his mind was flashing him, in surround sound and full living color. Fuck yeah.  
  
It took him a minute or two to find O’Reily’s car. He’d parked in the side lot, back by the half-wall that separated the parking lot from the alley that ran behind Carmine’s. There were closer parking spaces open, so why he had parked back there where the lights didn't work as well seemed strange to Dino. Something just felt off about this whole fucking thing. But then maybe the asshole had in mind bringing a girl out to the car at some point, instead of taking her back to his brother’s joint. Jesus. That was the same damn car he drove his wife around in. What a fucking prick. Dino found a space up front, close to the only exit out of the parking lot. There was no way O'Reily could leave without driving past Dino's car to get out.  
  
The two guys smoking a joint in the next car over watched with drug hazed eyes as Dino climbed out of his car and headed toward the bar. He weaved his way through the parked cars and flicked the butt of his cig at the neon woman waving her ass at him up on the wall of the cheap bar front, the tubes in the neon basket of fruit on her head buzzing at him angrily as they flickered in and out like an obscene strobe light. The tramps standing out front smoking and gossiping stared at him hungrily as he approached the bouncer at the door and pulled out his wallet.  
  
They should be ashamed to charge cover for this heap of crap excuse for a singles bar. But he paid his $5 bucks and walked in, shrugging off the feeling of the greedy eyes that followed him into the bar, heavily made up eyes that seemed hollow and lifeless despite the eager stare they gave him. Staring at him like he was fresh meat. He shuddered. Fucking tramps. O’Reily would be leaving with one of them tonight, and that thought made Dino sick to his stomach.  
  
He shuddered again. Just thinking of one of these skanky whores touching him was enough to make Dino want to take a shower. How the hell O’Reily ever fucked them was beyond him, even if he was smart enough to use protection. Jesus. And then he goes home to his own wife. He’d never do something like that to Gini. His mind shied away from that night in the alley last month. That was a mistake. It never happened. It would never happen again.  
  
He was surprised to find O’Reily wasn’t in his usual corner. The table he and his brother preferred was full of college jock types, acting tough and pushing each other around but looking like they were afraid to touch anything else ‘cause it might leech into their skin. They’d walked into the wrong bar this time. They wouldn’t last long. There were a dozen pairs of eyes on them already, women flashing their tits and winking, trying to draw their attention, and sullen toughs in jeans, skin blazoned with tattoos, daring them to start anything. If he didn’t have a job to do, it might be fun to watch them get their asses handed to them the first time they puffed themselves up enough to take on a local punk. But not tonight.  
  
He didn't see O’Reily _or_ his brother. He could really use a beer, but first he needed to find his target. Maybe he was in the can. It was early yet, Cyril might not have arrived. But he wasn’t settling in until he saw O’Reily, so he stuck close to the wall and kept his eyes open. The unsettled feeling that had started when he saw where O’Reily had parked came back, and grew the longer he waited. He did another circuit of the bar, this time taking in the whole place, not just O’Reily’s favorite spots. No go. The bastard wasn’t here.  
  
He checked the bathrooms – something was up – he knew it. He could feel it in his fucking bones. He headed out the back door, his mind screaming at him to be on his toes. If O’Reily was up to something, this is where he’d do it – the scene of the crime. But the alley was clear. The mural on the wall shone bright and lurid across the way. Dino scowled in disgust at the spot he’d rutted up against that prick’s ass, pushing his cock into the seam of O’Reily’s jeans and O’Reily’s face against the slick surface of that ugly-ass mural.  
  
The dumpster stank, and the ground around it was littered with trash and broken bottles. Spitting on the ground to get the taste of the rank air out of his mouth, he stepped to the side to avoid a used condom lying near the wall next to the trash. He moved cautiously down the alley towards the parking lot, the booming of the bass from the sound system rattling the windows as he sidled up to the end of the building. He could see people coming and going closer to the entrance, but back at this end of the lot the only movement he could see was the flickering of the closest streetlamp a good 50 feet away as it buzzed in and out in an odd counterpoint to the rattling windows.  
  
Dino followed along the half-wall to the corner where O’Reily’s car sat, watching the shadows all around, making sure there was no one hiding. He wished he had his gun on him, but he’d left it in the car as usual for a Tuesday night spent watching O’Reily wiggle that skinny ass of his on the dance floor. He’d never needed it, and it had seemed a risk not worth taking to bring it into the bar. He regretted that now, but he was never one for dwelling on mistakes. He reached down and grabbed a small knife from its sheath in his boot, and skimmed over the brick wall, his senses alert to any noise.  
  
He stood there, breathing quietly, listening for any sound that might indicate danger. He jumped slightly when a car door slammed further up the lot, a woman’s raucous laughter sending a jolt up his spine. Dino cursed. He was letting this whole thing get to him. Something was up, true, but he had to remember who he was dealing with, here. O’Reily wasn’t as smart as he thought he was. As long as Dino was careful, and watched his step, he’d be fine. He was letting himself get spooked, and that would just not fucking do.  
  
A couple was headed back in his direction, so he set his knife on the top of the wall behind him where they couldn’t see it, and leaned against the bricks casually, pulling out his cigs and lighting up, making it seem like he was just taking a break from the action in the club. The chick was leading her guy around, swearing a blue streak at him, ripping him a new one for getting so drunk he could barely stand up. Dino sneered. Fucking lightweight. It wasn’t even midnight yet and he was so tanked his girlfriend had to drive him home.  
  
She pulled the keys out of his jeans pocket and practically shoved him in the passenger seat, banging his head against the edge of the open door on the way in. His loud cry covered up Dino’s dark chuckle. Served him right if he woke up with a big lump on his fucking forehead. Dino watched them drive away, a plume of smoke following their car toward the exit. He stuck the cig in the corner of his mouth and grabbed his knife as he stepped away from the wall.  
  
He was feeling a little belligerent tonight. What he really wanted to do was slash O’Reily’s tires just to see the look on his face when he saw what Dino had done. But that was a prank from his juvie days, and although it might satisfy his immediate craving for pissing in the bastard’s cornflakes, it would just antagonize him and step up the violence. Unfortunately, until Leo gave the go ahead, all he was allowed to do was make his presence known – he wasn’t about to start a turf war right now.  
  
Besides, he needed to find the bastard first. His car looked empty, at least the front seat, but it was hard to tell, what with all the fucking shadows back here. That crazy mick had no idea what he was doing. He was usually a little more cautious than this. Parking in a dark corner of the lot was just asking for trouble, or maybe looking for it. He paused, and checked the area again. No, O’Reily wasn’t brave enough to take Dino on by himself. There was no way this was a set up. O’Reily didn’t have the balls.  
  
He’d parked the car front end up against the wall, and Dino could see something on the driver’s seat – white paper, with something scrawled on. He squinted – it was too dark to read. Dino tried the door, surprised that it was unlocked. He glanced around again before pulling the door open just enough to reach in quickly to grab the paper.  
  
He got a chill when he saw what was written there – his name in big block letters across the top. It was folded in half, so he opened it up. He tilted the paper up toward the light that was filtering through the shadows from further up in the parking lot, but the writing was small, and finally he had to set his knife on top of the car so he could pull out his lighter and see what was written on the inside.  
  
  
  


_Look behind you._

  
  
  
  
When he saw it, he had a moment of panic before he spun around – right into O’Reily’s fist. The blow was sharper and fiercer than Dino had imagined him capable of. He staggered back, knocking the car door closed behind him. He shook his head to clear his vision, the pain making his eyes water and his jaw pound. The next fist went into his gut, but Dino’d managed to bring one arm up into a defensive position, and deflect at least part of the blow.  
  
He aimed a punch of his own, but O’Reily danced back out of the way and Dino saw the glint of metal on his fist. Shit. The fucking asshole was using brass knuckles. If O’Reily’d been a fighter, Dino would have a broken jaw right now. The bastard came at him from the left, and Dino threw up an arm, stepping backwards into the car with no place to go. He couldn’t avoid the low strike coming from the right, and aimed at his belly. He doubled over just in time to get O’Reily’s knee in his jaw, throwing him back against the car again.  
  
O’Reily came at him, then, one blow after the other right into his gut, driving the air right out of him. He managed to push O’Reily away, aiming a few wild blows in his direction just to keep him back long enough for Dino to catch his wind. He was letting a rank amateur beat him in a fight, he had to get himself back into the game before things got too far out of hand. O’Reily stepped in for another blow, but Dino caught him across the chin with a hard right, knocking him back a few steps. _That_ was more like it.  
  
He straightened up, his ribs protesting, but he was pretty sure nothing was broken, just badly bruised. Fucking mick. Pulling a stupid trick like that on him. Dino’s anger welled up – just as angry at himself for falling for something childish like that as he was at the fucking bastard who pulled the stunt in the first place. His temper exploded, and O’Reily took the brunt, as Dino rained down hit after hit on him, never giving him a chance to recover from one before the next was in his face.  
  
Oh, yeah. Dino was back in charge, now. His last blow was a roundhouse aimed right at O'Reily's jaw. It spun him around, making him fall hard over the trunk of the car parked next to his own. The car alarm went off, and O’Reily just lay there, his belly and chest pressed up against the top of the trunk, his legs hanging off, feet scrambling to get a purchase on the tarmac of the parking lot. O’Reily got his hands underneath body to try and push himself up and off the car, but Dino stepped up behind him and pushed him back flat against the trunk. He grabbed O’Reily’s arm and hammered the bastard’s fist against car.  
  
“Drop the brass, O’Reily. Fucking _drop_ it!”  
  
Dino worked the brass knuckles off O’Reily’s bleeding fingers and tossed them over the top of the car, laughing at the vivid curses. He leaned over the struggling body under him and laughed as his cock pressed up into the crack of O’Reily’s ass. “Well, seems like we’ve been here before, haven’t we?” He moved his hips, rubbing his half-hard cock up against the well worn fabric of O’Reily’s jeans. The struggling body just made it better, and he pushed O’Reily’s head against the trunk as he rotated his hips, circling and searching for the best position, panting as he felt his cock pulse. Oh yeah. That felt good.  
  
“You like this, don’t you, O’Reily? You hot for me? You want me to fuck you tonight? Wiggling your ass around like that. Turning me on like that. You want me, don’t you?”  
  
“Fuck you, you fucking queer.” O’Reily’s voice was strained and slurred and it was hard to hear over the sound of the fucking car alarm’s sharp beeps. Dino laughed. He guessed it probably was hard to talk with your jaw shoved against a hunk of steel.  
  
“I don’t think so, baby… _I’m_ not the one getting fucked across a car tonight.”  
  
O’Reily’s struggles took on a more frantic pace, and Dino just laughed and let the friction of their jeans heat up the urgency building in his veins. He wasn’t surprised that he was horny – a good fight always raised his adrenaline. He loved to fuck a hot pussy when he was straight off a big fight. That ass felt good. He bet O’Reily was nice and tight, too. Too bad he didn’t have any lube handy.  
  
Dino looked around him, wondering if there was anything in O’Reily’s car he could use as lube. The absurdity of what he was contemplating hit him like those brass knuckles had, and he staggered back in shock, breaking contact with O’Reily’s body. Had he really been planning to fuck a guy? Even if it was a fag like O’Reily, that was crazy. He wasn’t a queer. He didn’t fuck guys. No way. Even if they were waving their asses at him like they were begging for it.  
  
As Dino stepped back, O’Reily turned over, got his foot up and kicked Dino solidly in the chest. He staggered back against O’Reily’s car, the breath kicked right out of him. The handle of the passenger door dug into his hip just before O’Reily launched himself off the other car and slammed into him, his fists in Dino’s shirt.  
  
“You want a piece of me? Is that it, you fucking faggot? Nobody fucks my ass, you got that?” O’Reily emphasized his words with a jerk, shoving Dino back into that handle again, the dull ache assuring him he’d have a heavy bruise by morning. Dino tried to get away, pushing at O’Reily’s hands, but he couldn’t get a solid grip on him, and his feet were way out of position to get any traction.  
  
As he struggled, Dino’s hip rammed up against that damned handle again, and he realized he might be able to use that. He managed to push O’Reily to the side, as he reached behind him and grabbed the door handle, pulling up to get the door to pop open. He got his weight behind the door and smashed it hard, right into O'Reily's face.  
  
It didn’t cause as much damage as he’d wanted, but it got O’Reily off him for the moment. Before Dino could get out of the way, O’Reily was back – with a hard shove. Dino lost his balance, falling backwards, hitting his head on the top edge of the open door frame. The pain was intense. He blacked out for a second, and when he came to, he was lying flat on his back in O’Reily’s back seat, with the mick on his knees above him. This was not good.  
  
O’Reily drove his fist into Dino’s gut, knocking the breath out of him with a pained grunt. Hands flailing, he tried to get a grip on the bastard to shove him away. His struggles were obviously having some effect, O’Reily fought him hard, grabbing for his hands, shoving them over his head and holding them there with his own. But that left Dino’s body free, and he jerked around, trying to dislodge the fucking bastard and knock him off the seat and onto the floor.  
  
O’Reily must have figured out what he was doing, because he dropped down onto Dino suddenly, driving the breath out of him again, and making it impossible for Dino to get enough leverage to knock him off. He tried to get a leg up to drive his knee into the fucking mick’s nads, but all his struggles did was make him realize that O’Reily’s hip was pressed up against his cock, and goddamn it if he wasn’t harder than nails.  
  
What was worse? O’Reily was hard too. Dino could feel the bastard’s cock pressed into the crease of his thigh, and the fucking freak was humping against him like he was making out with some high school chick. The irony of their struggle taking place in the back seat of a car didn’t escape him, but he refused to give the thought that much consideration.  
  
Fucking _hell_ \- the sweet pain of O’Reily’s sharp hip bone grinding into his cock as they grappled together was almost enough to send him over – the adrenaline rush of panic from having his hands held trapped above his head the only thing that held him back. He felt helpless, caught immobile like this and the rush of pleasure that bloomed in his belly at that thought caught him by surprise and stunned him.  
  
O’Reily was heavy on top of him, much heavier than a skinny mick ever had any business being. Everything Dino was doing to try and dislodge him was only driving O’Reily further into his angry rutting. The words finally made their way into his consciousness – Dino realized he’d been hearing them for a while, but he hadn’t made sense of them until now.  
  
“Yeah. Take it, you fucker. You want it, don’t you? You want my cock so far up your ass you’ll taste me in your mouth. How do you like it, huh Ortolani? You like being the one getting fucked? You like it when _I’m_ the one giving it to _you_? I can feel you. I can feel how hard you are. How badly you want me.”  
  
Dino had no idea when he’d stopped trying to fight the grip on his wrists. He only noticed when O’Reily’s hands moved and suddenly one big hand was holding both of his in place, and one hand was working its way between them, fumbling with the belt on Dino’s pants. That was when Dino panicked.  
  
“You fucking asshole. Let go of me!”  
  
O’Reily laughed harshly into his ear and bit the lobe hard enough that Dino stopped trying to move his head, afraid O'Reily would rip the whole thing off if he continued to struggle. O’Reily got Dino's zipper down, but instead of trying to lower his pants as he’d expected, the freak just reached inside and grabbed a handful of cock and started squeezing.  
  
“Oh god!” Dino arched his body, hips unconsciously pushing into O’Reily’s tight grasp. He felt his ear slip from between O’Reily’s teeth as he leaned back far enough to look into Dino’s shocked eyes.  
  
“Yeah. Tell me you don’t want it. I see how hard you are. You’re begging for it, you fucking queer. You want me to fuck you, don’t you? Say it. Say it!”  
  
Dino bucked, feeling O’Reily’s stiff cock rub against his hip, the friction of their jeans heating up his skin. “You’re crazy, you sick bastard. Let go of me.” But his actions said differently as he pumped his hips, driving his cock through O’Reily’s fist. Arching his neck and pulling on the edge of the car seat above his head, he was overwhelmed by the power of the sensations flooding through him – pain and pleasure assaulting him, fierce and aching and driving him mad with the intensity of both.  
  
“Goddamit. So fucking _good_ …”  
  
O’Reily’s voice stumbled to a halt. Dino look up into his face, and the shock there would have made him laugh except for the fact that suddenly, O’Reily’s mouth was on his. He fought wildly with the tongue thrust rudely in his mouth, struggling for dominance. It wasn’t a friendly kiss by any means – teeth clashing against each other as their bodies continued to buck and writhe together.  
  
Dino felt his lip split with the fierceness of it and he reveled in the pain and the taste of blood on his tongue and O’Reily’s lips. He laughed as O’Reily cursed into his mouth. Dino bit down on the bastard’s tongue, feeling triumph when the mick bucked his hips with a grunt, rubbing his cock fiercely against Dino’s groin. He thrust up to meet him, O’Reily’s muffled groan vibrating against his teeth and making his cock surge again. It wasn't like kissing a woman, it was more forceful, more agressive. But the intensity was what made it powerful - it felt like this kiss was going to consume him whole.  
  
He was gonna blow his load all over O’Reily’s hand any second at this rate, but he couldn’t stop his wild thrashing as he came closer and closer to loosing it into that tight grip. O’Reily pulled back, shifted his hips, then pushed. Suddenly, he had both legs between Dino’s. He worked his knees into the seat, spreading Dino’s legs apart even more. Dino felt exposed, his hard cock sticking out of his unzipped jeans, displayed to O’Reily’s view as the mick pushed up on one elbow. Looking down the length of their bodies, O'Reily smirked.  
  
“Oh yeah, that’s it. Look at you, all spread out and hard as a rock in my hand. You fucking love this, don’t you? You want me to fuck you so hard you’ll be spitting my come out your mouth.”  
  
He didn’t give Dino a chance to answer, just dove back for his mouth again, sucking at his tongue, their teeth clashing. He felt the change in O’Reily’s position as he started to thrust, and a shock washed through him as he realized he could feel bastard’s cock rubbing the crack of his ass right through their clothes, pushing at the underside of his balls. It gave him a perverse thrill, his gut twisting, and he shuddered and pulled his head away from O’Reily’s mouth, gasping for air.  
  
Now that his mouth was free again, O’Reily bit along his jaw line, dragging his teeth across the skin in a sharp pleasure/pain that pushed Dino closer to the edge. His balls were tight against him, the push and grind of hard cock against them made him arch his neck and moan low in his throat as his cock pulsed in O’Reily’s hand. Then O’Reily lowered his head and bit Dino – right at the join of shoulder and neck – hard enough to break the skin. Without warning, Dino erupted, his back arched and frozen, come spurting between them slicking O’Reily’s hand.  
  
Before he had time to recover, O’Reily had Dino’s knees pressed up against his chest and was shoving his cock at Dino’s ass, humping and groaning and cursing as the friction of their jeans heated up and made Dino feel like he was about to burst into flame. As hard as he’d just come, he could still feel the intensity of O’Reily’s cock rubbing the seam of his jeans against his asshole and pressing up against his sore balls, and suddenly it was too much, he had to do _something_.  
  
With O’Reily’s hands holding his knees up against his chest, Dino realized that his own hands were free, so he pushed and shoved until the mick gave way a bit, sneering at the puzzled look on the stupid bastard’s flushed face. He reached between them and unbuttoned O’Reily’s jeans, fumbling his cock out and gripping it firmly. O’Reily’s head fell back, his hips moving automatically, thrusting into Dino’s hand as he shouted – the sound reverberating in the confines of the car.  
  
“Oh fuck, yeah! Tighter, dammit. Tighter!”  
  
Dino tightened his grip and squeezed, jerking him hard and fast, O’Reily’s precome slicking the passage and causing him to slip, his hand closing around the head as he twisted his fist. O’Reily’s eyes opened wide then, and he gasped loudly, so Dino did it again, twisting and pumping as he growled at the mick to just come already.  
  
“Come dammit. Do it. Do it you fucking bastard. Just do it!”  
  
O’Reily pumped his hips into Dino’s fierce grip and lost it – his face contorting into a grimace as he shouted his completion, frozen over Dino's body, his come spurting onto Dino’s shirt in stringy globs. Finally he was done. He collapsed, pushing the breath out of Dino yet again as O’Reily gasped loudly into his ear, sending shivers up his spine – although he’d never admit that to anyone. Like he was ever going to admit any of this to anyone.  
  
Dino lay there for a minute or two, listening to their breathing quiet down, the sharp whining of that fucking car alarm grating on his nerves now that he had time to notice it. The thunder of his racing heart was slowing and calming and he sighed, hating to move after the rush of an amazing orgasm, but refusing to stay quiet under O’Reily another moment. Dino slowly relaxed his cramping legs, the muscles in his thighs shaking as hard as his hands – the one he could feel, that is – since the other was trapped under O’Reily’s heavy body, and was slowly going numb.  
  
He pulled his hand from between them, smearing the cooling come before he wiped what was left on the back of O’Reily’s t-shirt. O’Reily jerked and pulled back, his eyes wild as he glanced around the car before pushing away from Dino, his cock flopping obscenely between his legs as he backed out of the car. He stepped away, pulling his shirt off over his head, and began compulsively wiping at himself with it as if the idea of having Dino’s come on his hand was unbearable.  
  
Dino chuckled darkly at that, and scooted out until he was sitting on the edge of the seat. He grabbed his own shirt and peeled it off carefully to avoid the come spread all over the front like an obscene abstract painting. He used the dry part to wipe off his cock and hands, then threw the shirt at the stupid car with its fucking noisy alarm. He reached over and grabbed O’Reily’s shirt as well, tossing it after his own, pissed off at the jerky movements and rapid breathing the fucking bastard couldn’t seem to get past. Asshole.  
  
He tucked himself back into his jeans and pulled out a cig, trying to light it with his usual flare, but he ended up needing both hands to quiet the trembling he couldn’t seem to get rid of. He wasn’t about to let O’Reily realize how much this had shaken him. No one could _ever_ know how much this fucking night had cost him. He realized O’Reily was staring at him, so he blew smoke in the bastard’s face.  
  
“What the fuck you staring at?”  
  
O’Reily started, then looked down, realizing suddenly that his cock was still poking out of his pants. He hurriedly shoved himself back together, then took a deep breath and leaned casually against the side of his car, reaching for his own cigarettes in an obvious effort to gain a few cool points back. Dino laughed. Too late for that. They smoked quietly for a moment, listening to the car alarm cycle through its series of beeps and whines and barks, but it was obviously too much for O’Reily to handle, being still for more than two minutes at a time. Soon he was pacing beside his car. Dino’d had enough. He flicked his butt at the other car, watching the cherry burst into sparks as it hit the glass of the window.  
  
Right. Time to get the fuck out of here before his brain kicked in and he punched O’Reily in the face and started this whole thing over again. He was satisfied with his current state of mind and didn’t want to start thinking now. He’d face the results of this night tomorrow when his brain wasn’t still recovering from one of the most intense orgasms he’d ever known. He’d kissed Ryan fucking O’Reily for Christ’s sake. It was too much to deal with right now.  
  
He got up, startling O’Reily who whirled to face him, like he was afraid he was about to get the shit kicked out of him again. Dino crouched down, grabbed his knife off the ground where it had fallen at some point in the fight and slid it into his boot sheath. He felt a twinge in his neck and touched the angry bite there, his fingers coming away wet with blood. He stood, licked the blood off his fingers with a grin as O’Reily winced and took a step back. Dino just shook his head, turned his back on the bastard and walked away.


End file.
